Maria's worst fears
by I can see it in your eyes
Summary: Fem slash aka Shaojo ai. Maria is still having thoughts of Tally's betrayl, and they lead her to having kinky thoughts about Sharon and Tally. What Maria wants to know is there any truth to the tales? (one shot)


Disclaimers standards aply Brace face is not mine. All I hold claim to is anything that I say is mine.

* * *

A/n: this another femslash Don't like don't read. Simple enough. As for cirtin parts I can't go into graphic detail the way I like because we can't use MA material. Thank you.

* * *

Maria's Worst Fear

* * *

The sun burned brightly in the sky as it shifted from high noon to later in the afternoon. A girl with dark hair and tan skin walked past one of her friends houses absently bouncing a basket ball on the side walk. As she passed by. She paused when the sound of a window sliding up cought her ears and she turned to look up at the window as a blonde head poped out of said window a female voice calling down to the girl on the sidewalk. "your out early." She called.

"Half day teacher meating remember." The girl on the sidewalk called back as the girl in the window came from her room joining the dark haired girl on the sidewalk.

"oh that's right I forgot." The blonde admitted sheepishly.

"So now that your suspended, you must be hanging out with Tally a lot." The dark haired girl asked a mix of emotion lining her words.

"No in fact Tally and I haven't talked really. And she's not my new best friend, she is just someone I can do my animal stuff with.. And of chores your someone that I can do the rest of my important things with." The blonde said laughing as she spoke.

A small smile played across the other girl's lips as she asked, "like what?"

"Beating you at a game of basket ball." The blonde replied as she continued laughing

"well you'll sure need someone to protect you from your new nickname." The dark girl continued.

"Do I really want to hear this?" the blonde asked the basketball now in her hands.

"no not really." The dark haired girl replied.

"Come on Maria." The blonde begged.

"Ok ready?" the girl now known as Maria asked and at the blonde's nod continued. "Cage face.."

"NNNNNOOOOO!" the blonde cried holding her face the ball rolling to Maria's feet.

""Maybe I can pull a few strings and get you suspended for the rest of the year." Maria joked laughing with ther friend.

"Could you please?" the blonde girl begged laughing along with her friend.

With that said the girls spent the rest of the afternoon trying to out beat each other in basket ball the blonde having more trouble then she had counted on Maria wining most of the games played. The two girls laughed and talked until the blonde, Sharon, got called in by her mother for dinner. Maria told Sharon that she'd see the girl the next day and headed on her way back home.

Even though Sharon assured Maria that she hadn't seen Tally since the other day when they stole the live frogs from the sicance lab and let them lose in a nearby pond, Maria still didn't feel convenced. She had been angery with Tally because she belived Tally told the school that she was having an affair with Connor, who had been dating Tally at the time. Tally had told Maria, Sharon, and Connor about how she heard about Connor cheeting on her with Meria from someone else, Maria still didn't believe it. What also bothered her to no end was the fact that Sharon had gone seemingly behind her best friends's backs and befriended Tally.

Truth be told when Tally had moved to Elkferd, Sharon was one of the first people to befriend her and talk to her. True at first she had done it for Connor, who at the time formed an instent crush on the 'new girl in town'. It took both Sharon and Maria to hook them up, and now Maria got angery just because Sharon worked with the girl when no one else would help her with the whole killing animals for educational reasons.

Now that Maria thought back on it, she wasn't sure if she believed Sharon when she said she hadn't talked to the girl ever since that night. Part of her wanted to, but part of her thought there was something more between them. True Sharon appeared to like guys, as did Tally, but now Maria wasn't so sure. Sharon had been having trouble keeping a boyfriend and even when she did, her boyfriends wouldn't pay any attention to her the way she thought she should have been given it. This alone was all Maria needed to consider the fact Sharon might try a girl, and that's where Tally came into play.

That night Maria tried to get a good night's sleep, but something kept bothering her. She tossed and turned yet no mater how hard she tried Sharon and Tally remained on her mind. The feeling felt so strong that Maria begun dreaming about Sharon doing things with Tally things Maria herself didn't even know she was even capable of thinking.

dream

Sharon was on the phone with Maria when her call waiting kicked in. She put Maria on hold to get it, only to have it be Tally on the other end. After Sharon invited Tally over, she told Maria she had to go. What Maria didn't know was that Sharon and Tally had the house to themselves, something that rarely happened in the Spitz household.

When Tally arrived, Sharon sat out some non meat snacks seeing as how neither girl would touch the stuff. The girls shared some light conversation before Sharon showed Tally up to her room. Locking the door, the girls begun to strip down in front of each other neither afraid or anything about being seen in their birthday suits in front of the other. Tally made the first move starting with a light shoulder massage working her hands in small circles over Sharon's milk white skin causing the other girl to shiver from the touch. This action only driving the other girl on more.

Tally then added her lips and tongue to the exposed skin of Sharon's shoulders and neck right around the earlobe while her hands moved over her shoulders cupping the other girl's tits in her hands causing the blonde to fall back in hot pleasure moans of want and need poring freely from her mouth. Tally continued the hot pleasure filled movements slowly working her way onto Sharon's bed holding the blond firmly in place while she worked.

Each move sent Sharon into fits of sexual pleasure until she reached her peak. Once she had come down from her natural high she repeated the same loving strokes to Tally getting similar reactions from the black girl. It wasn't long before both girls were lost to the world completely wrapped up in one another having hot horney sex making themselves cum over and over until both teens were spent.

end dream

Maria jumped bult up in bed the last image being Sharon and Tally side by side in one another's arms. Feeling flustered herself she lie on her bed pumping her fingers in and out of herself until she reached that natural high licking the cum off of herself. Once her head cleared from the after glow, she rushed over to Sharon's only in her night clothes trying to sneak a peak into the bedroom window to see if her dreams were real.

Climbing up to the roof she saw Sharon sleeping soundly alone under her sheets. Sighing Maria knew that from what it looked like the blonde girl was telling the truth and she wasn't going behind her back and having sex of all things with someone she considered to be a hated rival. For now Maria could live with those facts and hope things turned out for the best in the end. After all Sharon was still her best friend, even though she might do thing Maria liked. That's what being human is all about…..after all isn't it?


End file.
